


And It Will All Be Rewritten.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Certain ideas wouldn't leave me alone..So..I'm basically rewriting Teen Wolf.*shrugs*The urge to do this happens to us all at some point I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. So FIRST: The Unerage and Rape/Non-Con Warnings.. Some parts of those Tags have to do with the Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale Tag.. Because what she did to him was definitely Rape/Non-Con and definitely while he was Underage .. Other parts of those Tags.. Well.. Some things happen to (Underage) Stiles that are well.. You'll see.. (Derek is not the perpetrator in any of those things) .. But all that stuff comes later.. I just wanted to put as much out there about the Warnings as possible without Spoiling anything so that Readers would know.. Forewarned is Forearmed, after all..
> 
> Second: The Graphic Depictions of Violence Warning.. It's Teen Wolf.. There's a lot of Graphic Depictions of Violence in Canon and even more so in Fanfiction..

..

..

A fifteen-year-old Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski was quietly listening in on his father's phone conversation..

His father, Noah Stilinski, was the Sheriff of their town, so sometimes, interesting calls would come in.. But mostly Stiles listened in out of desire to know if and when his remaining living parent might be put into a more dangerous situation than usual, he liked to think that he could somehow keep his dad safe if he simply just knew what his dad was riding off to each time he was called in..

His dad.. Well.. He knows his kid well..

"So, how much of that did you hear?" Noah asked as he peeked around the kitchen wall to where Stiles was crouched down in the living room on the other side of the wall with the old fashioned corded living room phone still to his ear, the kid was chewing on the cord of the phone and looked up in wide eyed innocence as he said "Hey, Scottie, I'll call ya back later, dad needs me for something.".. Then hung up and said "What were you needing, dad?" 

"Uh huh.. Nice try.. You and I both know you've got a cellphone so you don't need to use the landline." Noah stated.

"I dropped it and lost the battery." Stiles replied.

"Right.. So you heard nothing from my phone conversation by listening in on the other line?" Noah asked.

"Of course not, dad!" Stiles exclaimed as he feigned hurt and shock at the accusation.

"Which means you heard nothing about me saying I was gonna be gathering volunteers for a search party?" 

"Search party?.. When?.. Can I come?.. I can volunteer!"

God this kid was good at playing the long con.. But Papa Stilinski was even better..

"Actually.. I figure the only way to keep you out of trouble is to keep you close.. So.. Yeah.." 

"Awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.. "Oh my god, I have to call Scott.. Hey.. Can Scott come too?.. Please say Scott can come too!"

"Yeah, sure, call him.. The more people in the search party the better.. And Melissa will already be out there too as part of the Medical Support Team.."

"Cool.." Stiles replied as he ran back to the living room landline phone to actually call Scott for real.. Noah had to hand it to his kid, he expected Stiles to forget and go for the completely still intact and completely charged cellphone that he knows is in his kid's pocket.. 

After telling Scott, Stiles ran up to his dad who was waiting by the front door.. 

"What'cha doin kiddo?" Noah asked feigning confusion.

"Well aren't we going now? Search party? Eyes in the sky, feet on the ground? You know?.. All that stuff? Time is always of the essence? Right?" 

Noah nodded and opened the front door for his son.

Stiles stepped out and got three steps from the porch when he realized his dad was still standing in the front doorway.

"Come on dad! We've got a dead body to find!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly..

And there it was.. The mistake Noah was waiting for..

"I never said anything about a dead body." Noah stated..

"Damn it!" Stiles cursed in a whisper as he hung his head in defeat.

"Come on kiddo." Noah said with a fond roll of his eyes as he put a broad, comforting hand on the back of his kid's neck and guided him to his Police Cruiser.

"Wait.. I can still go?" Stiles asked sounding hopeful.

"Like I said... I figure the only way to keep you out of trouble is to keep you close.." Noah replied in exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

The Stilinskis picked up Scott outside Scott's house.. 

Scott McCall had been best friends with Stiles since second grade and the two were practically inseparable.. 

If Stiles was somewhere it was a safe bet that Scott wasn't too far ahead or too far behind..

Noah pulled his Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department Cruiser up to the entrance of The Preserve, a giant woodland area that completely bordered one side of Beacon Hills, at the entrance of The Preserve people were gathering around an already set up Check In Station and either signing in to volunteer for the search party or volunteer for the Medical Support Team or helping to show others what the needed to do or where they were supposed to go .. 

Noah walked up to the table that had been set up where people were signing up, he grabbed a bullhorn from the table so he could talk over the noise of the crowd and began to list off instructions to those volunteering for the search party.

Noah and his deputies set up a grid.. Each member of The Sheriff's Department would be in charge of a certain set of squares on the grid as well as a certain number of volunteers who would be searching their sections with them.. 

Noah of course would be keeping Stiles and Scott close to him in the group of volunteers he was in charge of..

Melissa McCall was Scott's mom and the leading Nurse Practitioner in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, so she was at the entrance of The Preserve as part of The Medical Support Team.. Most members of The Medical Support Team would wait by the entrance of The Preserve while other members would each go with a different group of search party members so that each group of search party members would have at least one member of medical support.

Melissa hounded Scott about making sure he had his Inhaler and kept telling him that if he felt off at all, even just a little, during the search to let Noah and the members of medical support with his group know immediately.

Stiles and Scott stuck close to Noah as the groups spread out to search their sections of the grid.. 

They were only a few feet from Noah even at the points where their group was the most spread out..

But one second, Stiles was helping Scott up after Scott tripped and got tangled by the tree roots of a giant old tree stump and the next second the boys looked up to realize they couldn't see any members of their group..

"I think it's sprained.." Scott hissed with a since as he tried to put pressure on the ankle of the foot he had gotten caught in the tree roots. "Stiles.. Stiles my chest... I can't.. My inhaler.. I can't find my inhaler.."

"Okay.. Okay.. You must've dropped it.. Just.. Just stay here and try not to move and I'll go find it." Stiles said reassuringly as he helped Scott sit on the large tree stump.

Scott nodded. "Yeah.. Okay.. Don't be gone long. It's creepy out here at night."

"I'll be back before ya know it Scottie."

Stiles waited for Scott to give another nod before jogging off into the trees.

Scott had been sitting alone on the giant tree stump in the dark Preserve for a few minutes when he heard the sound of twigs breaking.

"Stiles?.. Did you find my inhaler?" Scott called out.. But there was no answer.

He heard the sound of more twigs breaking, this time it sounded like it was coming from closer to him.

"Hello?.." Scott called out again starting to feel nervous and scared all alone in the woods at night.

Still no answer.

Suddenly a deer lept from the bushes and continued running, startling a laugh from Scott.

"Oh my god.. It's fine.. It's fine.. Just a deer.. Nothing to worry about." Scott said with a shaky breath of relief..

He looked to his right and saw the white cylinder shape of the top of his Inhaler sticking out of the leaves a few feet from him.

"Holy crap, my inhaler!" Scott exclaimed as he limped over and picked it up.

"Hey Stiles!" Scott shouted loudly hoping that if he was really loud his friend would hear him "I found it! I found my inhaler!" 

Scott took a calming and steadying puff of the inhaler and felt calmer as the medicine reached his lungs.

"Asthma crisis averted." Scott said in a relieved whisper.

But then he heard a very distinct sounding howl..

"Oh no.. This is bad.. Wolves are bad.." Scott said with a shaky breath as he limped in a rush to get back to the stump as if an elevated position would protect him.

There was the sound of a bunch of twigs breaking at once and Scott's attention was drawn to the noise..

A whole herd of deer came stampeding out into the clearing, stampeding right at Scott.

Scott stumbled as he tried to get out of the way but tripped and fell into a ravine..

He was pushing himself up and came face to face with a dead body.

He let out a frightened shout as he jumped backwards from the body and tried to clammer back up the steep, slick, side of the ravine.. 

"Help!" He shouted "I found the body and I think there's wolves out here! Help! Anybody! Hello! I need help!"

"Oh crap.. I lost my inhaler again.." Scott said as his breath started stuttering out into a wheeze..

"Help!" He wheezed.

He stumbled sideways trying to get away from the body..

There was a growl from his left and something jumped out of the trees..

Scott fell and tried to get away from the large dark shape. He felt a searing, tearing pain in his side above his right hip and let out a scream of pain and terror.


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

Scott screamed and the dark shape bolted off as three beams from flashlights came bouncing through the woods.

A beam of light landed on Scott's pained face, Scott scrunched his eyes closed against the light..

"Oh my god, Scottie, Scottie are you okay?!" Scott could hear Stiles worriedly shouting and guessed that the feet he heard running towards him belonged to Stiles and he had guessed right as Stiles knelt down putting Scott's head in his lap as he tried to put pressure on the bleeding wound on Scott's side muttering worriedly all sorts of nonsense that Scott figured was meant to be soothing and comforting but Scott couldn't hear much through his own panicked wheezing as his asthma kicked into overdrive..

"Dad!.. Dad!.. Scott's bleeding!" Stiles shouted.

"Move your hand let me look." Noah calmly instructed his son and helped the shocky teen mobe his hand with a little gentle clasp of his wrist. "Looks like something bit him... Okay.. We gotta stop the bleeding.. Here you administer his rescue inhaler.." 

Noah handed a rescue inhaler to Stiles giving his son something to focus on besides panic and shock.

Stiles cradled Scott's head in his lap and brought the inhaler to Scott's mouth.. "C'mon Scott, inhale.. Take the medicine in.. C'mon on buddy.. Breathe.."

Scott struggled to properly inhale as his lungs were seized and wouldn't unclench so he could take a breath in and fill them with much needed air.. He could hear Stiles telling him, begging him, to breathe.. But he couldn't..

Finally .. After what felt like a terrifying eternity .. The steely grip on his lungs loosened and he took in a labored wheezy breath.. He could feel the medicine entering his airways, flowing into his lungs.. 

The next breath came easier and the next even easier than that, and so on, until he could once again refill his lungs on his own..

"Oh thank god.." Stiles said shakily as he gave Scott as much of a hug as their positioning would allow.. "Oh man, Scottie I thought I was gonna lose you.." 

"I almost became wolf food, man." Scott whispered to Stiles with a slightly delirious chuckle.

"There's no wolves in California, haven't been for almost sixty years." Stiles said with a squeeze to Scott's shoulder, "It was probably a mountain lion."

"Whatever it was, it was big.. And fast.." Scott said tiredly "Dude, I was so scared."

"Well, you're safe now." Said another voice.

Scott heard someone else kneel close to him and then his arm was being held in someone's hand and suddenly all of his pain rapidly faded.

Scott gave a disoriented moan "I'm gonna pass out now.. Is that okay?.."

"Yeah, Scott, you go right ahead, buddy." Stiles said encouragingly.

"Oh hey.. Wait.." Scott said dopily with a slight slur "I found the body." He lifted his arm from the hand gripping it, then flailed it around as he pointed towards the general area where the body was buried in leaves and mud.

Noah stood and took a few steps towards where Scott had pointed, shining his flashlight along the ground in a sweeping motion..

"Yeah.. I see it." The Sheriff replied.

Scott heard Noah calling in a request for a Medical Evacuation along with a team to cordon off the area and retrieve the body..

After few seconds the noises just all muddled together and Scott closed his eyes and let himself be towed under by the pull of unconsciousness.


End file.
